In the related art, an image reading device called a multi-function peripheral or machine is known, which includes an original document platen cover and an original document reading unit reading an original document placed on an original document placing surface. A lamp for lighting an original document, provided inside the device, irradiates the original document placed on a transparent original document placing surface made of glass with light, and the original document reading unit images an image of an original document on a light receiving surface of a CCD sensor using a reduction optical system from a rear side of the original document placing surface. The original document platen cover holds in place the original document such that the original document placed on the original document placing surface is not moved. In addition, since reflection light on a region other than an original document surface is not imaged by a CCD light receiving sensor, the original document reading unit recognizes the region other than the original document surface as a black color. Therefore, when reading the image of the original document, the original document platen cover is used to cover the original document placing surface in order to prevent the original document reading unit from recognizing the region other than the original document surface as a black color, and reflects light applied to the region other than the original document surface.
Nowadays, a portable terminal with camera such as a smart phone is many persons so that most people have their own portable terminal. In addition, a resolution of a camera of the portable terminal is also improved, and an image of object imaged by the portable terminal with camera can be reproduced as a very clear image.
However, when the camera of the portable terminal images an original document or an object placed on an original document placing surface, a user holds the portable terminal by hand, and images the object. Therefore, hand shaking may be generated at the time of imaging. In addition, it is not easy to perform imaging when the camera is distant from the object. Therefore, even if the resolution of the camera of the portable terminal is improved, hand shaking may occur, or it is not easy to capture the entire range of the object.